The present invention concerns miniaturized transmission shifters and shifting systems, and methods for shifting vehicle transmissions related to same.
More and more, manufacturers of modern vehicles are taking advantage of electronic devices and systems for controlling and operating vehicles. Further, manufacturers are maximizing interior space in the passenger compartments of vehicles, such as by minimizing the size of controls and devices within the passenger compartment, and further by optimizing the location of these devices. Consistent with this, some manufacturers are considering specifying "finger-operated" miniaturized controls for controlling shifting of vehicle transmissions, as opposed to traditional "hand-operated" shifters, such as the traditional shift levers that are mounted in floor consoles between front vehicle seats. However, as shifters are miniaturized, problems of misalignment of the miniaturized shift lever to selected gear positions can increase due to the small size of components. Further, any misalignment can quickly become critical, since gear positions are physically located closer together on a miniaturized shifter than on a more traditional "full sized" shifter. Also, the miniaturized components must be made to maintain a high level of function, durability, and security against theft despite their small size.
Further, there are safety concerns associated with a change to miniaturized components. Specifically, modern federal statutes require that shifting systems be constructed so that vehicle transmissions cannot be accidentally shifted into (or out of) certain gears until predetermined vehicle conditions are met. For example, traditional "hand-operated" shifters are designed so that, before a shift lever can be moved out of a park gear position, the brake pedal must be depressed, the ignition key must be in the ignition switch and in the "on" position, and a thumb-operated button must be depressed to move a pawl out of a park gear notch. Only then can the shift lever itself be moved. (For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,033.) Vehicle manufacturers often desire a mechanical interlock device or a positive physical interaction of components to provide the safety interlocks, as opposed to an interlock device that is solely electrically operated. However, the small size of miniaturized shifters can make mechanical and electromechanical interlocking devices for such shifters relatively more fragile.
Accordingly, a shifting arrangement is desired having the advantages of miniaturization and finger operation, but also that provides requisite safety features and that solves the above-identified disadvantages.